


The Little Girl With The Big Tornado

by Kami



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspiration: LOONA TV #692, Inspiration: Why Not? (MV), Inspiration: [#] Teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami/pseuds/Kami
Summary: Wisdom has it that a tiny butterfly can flap its wings to start a hurricane.So there's every chance a diminutive idol with some special powers can address certain long-standing issues with the composition of her group.
Kudos: 12





	The Little Girl With The Big Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discussions on Go Won's mind-breaking lore reshuffling in [LOONA TV #692](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXN2qDGoNVc) and a tiny bit by [this teaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZiNFem3vrE) from an era of LOONA history that is gone but not forgotten!
> 
> This was just written as a bit of a joke that turned out to have more words than expected in it and is not meant to be taken seriously in any sense. I am quite certain that both in real life and in lore Go Won loves all her members exactly as they are. Sometimes.

_시작은 작은 날개짓_

_이제 내 맘의 Hurricane_

  


She had been told, all her life, that the smallest of beginnings could lead to the biggest of outcomes.

A butterfly on one side of the world could cause a hurricane on the other.

Go Won didn't really believe it. Things that everyone said, without knowing where they'd come from, were to be mistrusted most of all. The real saying, in this case, ought to be _a butterfly says something once, and a thousand years later every human on the planet is believing it without question_.

What she did know for a fact was that she was a thousand times bigger than any butterfly. That meant there was a much greater likelihood that _she_ would be able to do something that big, big enough to turn around everything she knew of life.

Still, it required practice. She had her ambitious plans, but she settled for smaller ones first. Like the books suggested, she fixed improbable signs in her mind and didn't let her confidence waver until they came true. Just little silly things that came to her. Meeting the heroes who had inspired her to set out on this journey in the first place. Overcoming her tendency towards incinerating kitchens to create a culinary sensation that rocked the world. Becoming godmother to a famous child. Check, check, _check_. She set each of her goals and achieved them convincingly, although she did feel that the way in which she was given the power to fly like a butterfly was a _little_ bit tricky of the universe.

A few times, the point was to _stop_ something happening a little further down the track, and those experiments usually worked out well too, although being focused on what you did _not_ want left you vulnerable to whatever might fill the void. For example, the rest of her unit was far too enthusiastic about their sexy concept repackage album, so she made sure it never happened for reasons of basic decency... but then there was no repackage at all. That was its own issue to deal with.

There were other little missteps like that, but she didn't think about them any more; it was just too uncomfortable. Better to focus on how her skills had grown through her experiences. The important thing, after all, was what came next.

And as far as that went... it was one thing to nudge events along so that they could happen a little faster than they otherwise would have, maybe, or else a little _better_. Or not at all. Once those events were in their 'final' positions, it was more difficult to push them into a new arrangement. But not impossible. Inadvisable, but only if you did not know how to properly consider what you were doing.

There were some hurricanes that could turn the whole galaxy on its end. There were others that hardly mattered at all.

Go Won waited, until she was sure that hers was not going to matter to anyone else. She waited for a night when the other members were either asleep shortly after arriving back at the dorm or otherwise lost in their own business, and picked the perfect moment to leave through the front door. When you were experienced in altering the world, you did not skulk around while you were doing it.

She made her way carefully to a building a few blocks away that had been recently cleared for a future demolition, slipped through a gap in the temporary fencing guarding it, and walked straight in, continuing without pause all the way to the top and a little courtyard garden nobody had remembered to claim. She stepped onto the diving board of a drained, peeling pool and stared out across the howling, groaning, darkening city. There had been a glass barrier there once, but it seemed that was something that did warrant collection.

She stood there for a moment, nudged by the evening wind and faint worries about things that were taken and those that were left behind, and an even fainter idea that perhaps there was some part of this she had not accounted for after all.

But the time to go over such possibilities had passed, so Go Won closed her eyes and focused on the point from which it all began.

Little by little it expanded, the sound of the breeze in her ears becoming a roar, her hair flapping behind her as the tornado swelled, enveloping her. There was perfect quiet for an instant as she found herself at its centre; then she slipped into the spin of it, orbiting nothing at all in bigger and bigger rings until she was flung out into space, her tiny body quite impossibly finding a place circling the earth.

From so far away, the issue that had sent her out such a distance in the first place was not even visible. All human matters were truly tiny like that, she knew.

And yet, she also knew that once she returned, the matter would not seem small any more. That was why she was right to be where she was.

Before her eyes, the tornado she had created spun itself into nothingness, and as it reduced she was drawn down with it, dragged back to her world.

  
  
  
  


An unsurprising detail: they never remembered, even when the world was completely turned around on them.

More surprising: Go Won always did, so far as she knew.

"Unnie," Yves whined as she sidled up, "are you busy?"

"I'm a little busy," said Go Won, continuing to stare out the window. She always needed time to get her bearings again.

She didn't need to be facing in the direction of Yves to know what her pout looked like. The way she was folding her arms. "You _always_ say you're busy, but I can never see what you're doing."

"It's very hard work to be a leader, Sooyoung. I know you don't understand that right now, but one day you might get opportunities that will help you to appreciate all I do for you girls."

"One day," Yves repeated. So doubtful.

Go Won took pity on her. "Okay, maybe I have a moment. How about you tell me what's on your mind?"

With her wish suddenly granted, Yves didn't seem to know what she wanted to say at first. Her mind wandering a little as she generously waited, Go Won caught the eyes of Olivia Hye, and then Chuu, as the two of them passed on their way to makeup. Their faces were curious at first, then they shot her carefully blank expressions as they were about to disappear from view.

Go Won wasn't fooled. They would be waiting for an opportunity to find out what she'd been saying to Yves. If it was a scolding. They were sensible most of the time, reliable, but still easily distracted by a bit of excitement.

Well, she couldn't judge them too harshly for that. They were easily managed in every other way, especially compared to Yves. Just the right amount of cuteness in each of them, and also an attitude that came out on stage and brought a wonderful intensity to their performances. Go Won thought often about how lucky she was to have such perfect teammates. Imagine if the pendulum had swung too far in either direction: too cute, too sassy? Intolerable, surely.

But back to her maknae, who was finally finding her words. "I'm... having some trouble. With the comeback routine. It's just..." She threw her hands up. "I'm not like that, you know, all _girl crush_."

"Yes, I know," Go Won assured her. She was glad Yves always seemed to be soothed by just the sound of her voice. "We can practice together later if you like. I know you can do it, but it may take a bit of work."

Yves nodded rapidly, chewing her bottom lip to try to hide her pout. "You're so good at it. I think if I watch you some more and try harder, it'll sink in enough. I always used to feel inspired watching you dance to _new_. I won't be _as_ good, still, but maybe I won't disappoint you."

"You will never disappoint me," Go Won assured her with tremendous affection, and put her arms around Yves when it seemed like that was the reassurance her maknae needed.

Perhaps the most important thing Go Won had learned: once she came back from one of her journeys, whatever was then was what _always_ had been. It had to be that way.

And it always ended up fitting together so well in the end, better than it had to begin with. It was _very_ good that she had stopped that sexy concept in its tracks. How could her cute little maknae ever have coped? She would have embarrassed all of them and probably traumatised herself for all time.

Yes... Go Won knew what was best for her team, her unit. Always had, always would.

  
  
  
  


HyunJin pulled herself up from her prone position on the bench in the corner of the room, yawning.

She had her mouth closed and her eyes open just in time to glimpse the blue butterfly in front of her face, and then it had slipped out of sight as if tucked between the pages of a book. It took her another few seconds to process what had just happened.

Then she was on her feet. "HaSeul-unnie!" she yelled. "ViVi-unnie! Adults! Chaewon is messing with reality again!"


End file.
